Talonicefire
Hello ladies and gentlemen. Look at your wikia page, now back at mine, now back at your page, now back to mine. Sadly, it isn't yours, but if you stop to plan out what you write on your pages and wrote like you were in an Old Spice parody, your pages could look like this. Look down, back up. Where are you? You're looking at the introduction of what your introduction could look like. What's in your hand? Back at me. It's a mouse clicking on a new tab. Look again, the tab is now on the edit page for your own wikia page. Anything is possible when your wikia page is a parody of Old Spice, and not some old regular page. I'm on a Germany. Background Talon joined the Hetalia fandom back during the development of the second season of the anime. She started watching it after being talked into roleplaying England on a forum just to know how to characterise him, though shortly fell in love with the crackiness of the series. Since then she's lurked the events that have happened from then. The first time she delurked was during the 2010 event. She's an Australian with an Australian ancestry for half of her background. The other half of her heritage is Cypriot Greek, making her currently the only Cypriot - and possibly the only semi Greek speaker - in the fandomly. Description Just like any other fan, she is capable of being crazy and squeeing over nekkid men like the rest of them. However, she is considered to be one of the more mature members of the fandomly. She is also one of the few oldies still around in the fandom. She's been told before that her writing style seems professional, and it can make it appear that she knows what she's talking about even when she doesn't. A lot of the time she can be found trying to give advice to other members. She's comprehensive and easy going, and she can seem quite confident in her own opinions and understanding. When she isn't being serious, she tends to be very cheeky in her responses. Relations Children Her children are her extensive list of animals she loves to take care of. There are many different creatures she cares for, such as dogs, cats and a snake. Though it's not unusual for her to be caring for birds or fish. Any animal will do for her, as she considers everything to be adorable. It's her one weakness. Inanimate/Intangible Spouse Old Spice Parodies. Also can be called The ship your ship could be like. During the Bloodbath of 2011, as she kept making Old Spice parody gifs from scenes from the event, she was shipped with those parodies during a talk about shipping Fandomly members. It is a happy relationship that is full of crack and hammy moments. The Fandomly Army As the General of the Fandomly Army, she feels she must be responsible for all the women (plus one man) in her army. Though it doesn't seem like it through her tough direction, she is quite protective of those in her army. Acro AU Curse Chocolate Curse Cure Emma Louly Mik Naru Panda Poofing Curse Seme Curse Tina Her partners in the fandomly are Tina (Marik to her Bakura) or Emma, or both of them in their odd threesome. Sometimes she visits Louly and they bond over their pervertedness. They tend to disturb the other members in the neighbourhood by being very loud with their kinks. Her neighbours include everyone who lives in the Broceania section of the fandomly neighbourhood. Role in the fandomly The crazy neighbour down the street who lives with her dogs, cats and snake, and regularly busts into people's homes for free food. Also enjoys making parody songs, Old Spice parodies and making up translations to what she thinks the nations are saying before they get properly translated. Role in the Steve Wars "How about you eat lead? *gets gun and shoots* It's high in iron! That's good for your health." As the General of the Army against those dreaded Steves, it is her responsibility to defeat the Steves and rescue hostages while keeping her soldiers free of harm as much as possible. This General does not take kindly to the endangerment of her women. She's fond of using big fucking guns, especially her bazooka and machine gun. Anything that causes Steve to explode is a bonus. Although she's not above slowly torturing the Steves to their death - preferably chopping off all their limbs then melting them slowly in acid or burning them in a fire. Outside of the war efforts, she also does most of the troping for the TVTropes page, came up with the regulations for the Steves to follow during Steve Wars, and is beginning an archive of the past wars. If there's more than one Steve, she's always the other Steve Roles in the AUs Avatar the Last Airbender Show/Hide Information Card Captor Sakura Show/Hide Information Cardverse Show/Hide Information Chessverse Show/Hide Information Digimon Show/Hide Information Gakuen Show/Hide Information Hogwarts Show/Hide Information My Little Pony Show/Hide Information Mythology Show/Hide Information Pokemon Show/Hide Information Puella Magi Madoka Magica Show/Hide Information Red, Green, Blue Show/Hide Information Superhero Show/Hide Information Pairings she supports "I don't have ships. I have an Armada!" * World/World * Worldsome * All * Anyone/Anyone * SHIP ALL THE SHIPS * All together too! Other fandoms Talon doesn't like to get involved into other fandoms. Keeping up with the Hetalia one is enough to last her an entire lifetime worth of fandoms. Example Coding For anyone who wants to had collapsible functions on their pages to stop your page being blogged down with lots of info, I will provide the codes here for you! So you don't need to worry about going to my page source and accidentally stuffing things up just to get the codes. ;First show/hide trigger To get this kind of collapsible feature, you use this code: ;Second show/hide trigger Look over to the right => This text is collapsible! To get this kind of collapsible feature, you use this code: This text is collapsible! Remember to keep the break code at the end of this code, as to keep some space between the hidden text and any text beneath it. ;Third show/hide trigger Show/Hide To get this kind of collapsible feature, you use this code: Show/Hide Please note that where it says "id=mw-customcollapsible-myTable1" and "div class=mw-customtoggle-myTable1 wikia-menu-button" you will need to change number the at the end of "myTable1" for every new "Show/Hide" button you use on your page. Otherwise all hidden info will be shown at the same time. Category:Asexual Category:Australian Category:Authoress Category:Female Category:Oceanic